A Girl In a Dragon's Cave
by The Rogue Warrior
Summary: A girl with long wavy brown hair would look for shelter in the chilly winter weather... So when she sees a cave... she goes to it... not knowing what was actually lurking within the shadowy, dark depths...
1. Chapter 1 Seeking Comfort

**Chapter One: Seeking Comfort.**

A girl with long wavy brown hair would look for shelter in the chilly winter weather, quite common for this time of year. So when she sees a cave over to her left side she goes to it only to find it a little bit warmer than outside, but a lot more bearable and better protected from the blood freezing winds. She places herself close at the end of the cave before falling to sleep not knowing what was actually lurking within the shadows, dark depths.

A pair of young, glowing, cold blood red eyes stares at this human girl as she sleeping blissfully, unaware of the danger that this being could pose to her. But what left him wondering the most was the reason that she was here as most of the humans that live around here knew that this was a cave of death and would steer clear of his home giving him the peace that he sometimes wanted.

_If she is not from around here, then where is she from?_ He wonders.

He knows not of what to make of, let alone what to do with her. But seeing that she is here and the first to visit this cave in a long time he might let her stay, for as long as she wished in fact. He could use the company and hopefully make a friend, if she didn't run away screaming in horror like most of the humans he tried to approach normally would do. Then they would return and try to kill him, but failing never the less.

He moves from shadow to shadow and slowly towards the human girl with great caution for if anything in his life had taught him it is to be careful of anything and everything, no matter how small it may be, for it could bring you a very swift death. And this young dragon wasn't ready to die, not for a long time anyway and not without leaving some mark of his on this world for any who would care to remember it.

The sound of something striking a stone makes the young girl's piercing violet eyes pop open instantly as the sense of someone or something's presence within the same cave as she. And it was moving towards her. She could hear the soft tapping of feet but couldn't tell if it is an animal or...

_Oh please, I just got out of that god damn light forsaken, retched place! If my Papa beats me one more time I think I'm going to die! _She stays stiff, still acting as though she is sleeping. With her dagger clutched tightly in her hand she hopes she won't have to kill her father. Though little does she know she has something else, to worry about. And that something would change her life forever.

Then, an amused laughter rings loud and clear. But it wasn't a human's laughter it sounded like an elder creature's laughter. "Do not worry human I will not harm you."

The sound of something moving, something like a large snake, agented the ground makes the girl tense, intensely with fear.

_Oh by the gods known and unknown, I'm going to be eaten! _She takes in deep breaths, trying her hardest to steel her nerves, but the fear of the unknown was gaining a foot in her. Her breaths soon came and went in short, shuddering moments.

"I... I could leave... please! I'm sorry I didn't know this was your home!" The girl stumers as her hand tightens further on her dagger, ready for anything, but is also very afraid of what _it_ could be.

_There is no way I am getting eaten by this thing! Whatever _it_ is... Oh this could be very bad, why did I have to pick this cave? _The fear was winning control over her. Unknowingly the young girl slowly curls in to a small ball holding the dagger close to her.

The amused laughter rings louder. "Please, I am sorry to say but your steel claw will not harm me, and nor am I going to eat you. I have already have had my fill for today and was intending to sleep it off when I felt your present within my home."

Its voice sounds male to the girl as his amused laughter sounds again.

"Not that I am complaining, I have been waiting for some company for a very, very long time." He tilts his head to the side in wonder thinking that this human was too tired to run or was locked in fear. His guess was that she was locked in fear.

Interested in what _it_ was, she slowly turns her body around not wanting to startle the unknown creature. What she looks up she sees something that makes her mouth drop and her eyes widens in shock to what she sees she only thought was a myth or a legend. A black scaly dragon was sitting before her and it was staring at her with deep glowing blood red eyes, but what scares her mostly are its unknown intentions, but it said it wasn't going to eat her but still the black dragon could change its mind at any given moment.

_Dragon! _Then another though came to her. _Hey since when could dragons read minds? Oh he can hear me right now... Oh this is very embarrassing. _A reddish tint shines on her cheeks, reviling her awkwardness.

Soon remembering her manners she stumers: "H- hello."

Once again the dragon's laughter sounds. "Not many of us can read the minds of any but our own kind. Only a few can and I am one of them." The dragon stands and walks over to the girl and looks at her with a critical eye.

She would sit still fearful of what might happen.

The dragon made the conclusion that she would stand at about six feet tall and saw that she has shoulder length silky brown hair and a pair of deep violet coloured eyes. But there was something else about this girl, something unique, but the dragon could not it make out so he then goes back to where he sitting and closes his eyes, thinking very carefully about what to do.

_I wonder if it is okay if I can stay here the night..._ She thinks, so she asks. But as she finishes her question a gust of wind comes in, startles her and then her little thin dirt smeared dress is fluffed up only for her light blue silk panties to be shown. Blushing quite heavily she pulls her dress back down. But she finds that the dragon's eyes are still closed. The girl wonders if the black dragon had seen her panties let alone had he even heard her question at all. Another awaked feeling was burning within her.

The dragon opens his eyes after a few minutes smiling. "Of course you can stay here. I have not got a problem with that." Then the black dragon slips in to a more maintainable position so he could sleep. And then he seemed to remember something very important that would affect the human girl. "Although you might consider sleeping next to me since the fire I breathe will not be suitable to make you a fire to sleep by and with this winter weather wind about, and it would not last long anyway.

"So if you lean up agented my stomach you should be warm enough to suit you finely." The dragon opens his left wing planning on forming a living tent for the girl, knowing how easily she could get cold on night such as this one.

She nods and carefully she curls up next to his stomach sighing deeply but is a little alarmed when his wing closes around her, but her fear is soon groundless as she notices that the dragon's wing was just covering her, shielding her from the cold. Happy for the warmth she leans against the large dragon. It reminded her of her own warm bed, but thinking on this brought up unwanted memories and she hopes the dragon doesn't sense them.

"Thank you kind dragon, may I ask for your name?" she asks, trying to change what she was thinking about. She is quite comfortable laying there listening to his heart beat but she was not as comfortable as she would like. Something was poking her in the leg and it was quite sharp.

He didn't reply for some time then, to the girl the dragon seemed to already be asleep, and then. "My name is Valek."

"Strange name." the girl replies as she finds and removes a sharp rock from under her leg. She lifts Valek's large scale wing and tosses it out of her and his way, hearing it clatter agented the walls of the cave.

There was another long uncomfortable silence but Valek was thinking as his own memories of the past as they came to him. "The name was given to me before the war, by my Mother. The name itself means fear in your tongue and when I fought that is what I was."

Confused the young girl was, she knew of no wars, but she lived a very sheltered life. Then she guesses that Valek was much older then he looks but still she continues to ask him questions about his past since her interest was at its peak. "You were in a war and you were its symbol of fear?" What's strange is that the young girl didn't feel any fear around the dragon. She thinks the war was a long time ago.

His reply was slow and full of heart ache. "A very long time ago, long before you were born." He sighs long and low as more memories riddled Valek's mind with torment. "The past seems noting but old ghosts to me, but never the less they still haunt me."

She could hear the pain in his voice and it saddens her to see him in such a way. She wishes she did not ask at all."I'll take the hint that you don't want to talk about it then?" She whispers. "I will understand if you don't."

"Thank you human." Finlay being able to banish the memories from his mind the last words he said to the girl was 'good night' and he then lays his head down trying to get to sleep.

Again taking the hint she says, before she closed her own eyes, "Ok then Valek, good night and sleep well." Then she too slips in to her own dreamscape.


	2. Chapter 2 A Friendship Grows

**Chapter Two: A Friendship Grows.**

Early the very next morning Valek wakes and yawns loudly as he fells something move underneath him. He raises his large black wing to find the human girl still sleeping peacefully. The fact that she is still here is somewhat a surprise and a comfort to Valek as he tickles the girl's nose with his tail, trying to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

"Mh... not yet Mamma, it's not even noon yet..." The girl mumbles, rolling over again to find a better sleeping position.

_The girl reminds me of when I was young._ Valek softly laughs to himself.

Then an idea that his Mother used to do to him to make him wake up when he was a youngling comes in to his mind. Valek snakes his head around and found one of her ears and smiling evilly as he licks it getting the reaction that he wants. The girl squeals in fright and looks at Valek as he chuckles receiving a deathly glare. This of course makes him laugh even harder than before.

_Like my Mother used to say "Works every time."_ Valek then laughs some more, he was having fun.

"That was _not_ funny." The girl mumbles, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'not', then she wipes her ear clean. "That was disgusting!"

"That is why it was so funny." Valek chuckles some more. "My Mother used to do that to me to get me up as well."

This time it was the girls turn to laughs then she sighs happily, thankful for the rest that she has gotten.

"My name is Isadora." She smiles brightly as she gets off his leg allowing him to move.

Valek nods, glad that he no longer had to call Isadora a 'human' or 'girl'. As he stretches he scraps the ground with his claws as he senses something that is troubling Isadora, like she is worrying about something. He looks at Isadora trying to figure out what she is thinking but cannot, he was not looking in to her eyes so it was a bit hard to tell.

"What is on your mind Isadora?" Valek asks.

"Do you want me to leave, or can I stay here? I only ask because I have nowhere else to go!" Isadora asks franticly.

Valek can see her holding her hair and guesses that is what she does when she is afraid that something might happen to her. He could also see the truth in her eye that she indeed had nowhere to go, no home, no family and no friends. Valek feels sorry for the young Isadora, again the need to have someone live with him comes to mind, but the question he is asking himself is should he let her?

Valek feels obliged to let her stay, what would his mother say if he said no to someone such as her?

"Please slow down, yes you can stay here, for as long as you like or until you find somewhere where you feel comfortable."

Isadora runs up to Valek and hugs him tightly whispering her 'Thankyous'.

"That is alright; to me it would dishonourable to deny what you ask." Valek reassures her.

"Is there anything you would like me to do around here? Or would I just be in the way...?"

"Well since you are going to live here I think it would be best if you could gather some wood for a fire and I will go and get some food."

Isadora lets Valek go as he stands and she could only stare at the very sight of him. She could see a group of horns upon his crown, nine she thinks set in a form of a crown, pointing back, smaller ones along his jaw line, like teeth for it. She all so saw his wings, they are slightly torn but she guesses not enough to affect his flying ability but they were massive with ivory spikes on the main connection of the wing joints. His scales are pure black and blends in so well with the darkness of the cave there was no point in wondering she never saw him last night because there was nothing to see of him agents all the blackness. She looked at his legs, they were strong and one limb could have been thicker than her torso, but what she found amusing that his front paws looked more like her hands, in that he had four fingers and two thumbs, then his back leg looked as they should be, but what caught her attention where the claws, long and very sharp. Last was his tail, long and as black as the rest of his body, she guesses that it could knock a tree down.

Valek heads towards the mouth of the cave and then turns back to face Isadora finding that she is gawking at him then finds a slight red tinting on her cheeks and smiles. "Stay close to the cave, there are wards in place that will protect you."

Isadora nods as Valek flies off.

For the first time in a long time Isadora felt safe unlike when she was at home... Grinding her teeth, not wanting to bother old ghosts of the past she pushes those memories out of her mind and walks out of the cave to look around.

When she walks out of the cave all she can do is look around in pure wonder as she drinks in the sight before her. Lush green trees, bushes and grass and even bunches of wild flowers were blooming here and there, adding an extra splash of colour. Isadora continues to look around picking up dead branches as she goes, breathing in the fresh air, listing to the sounds of the birds and insects.

Forgetting where she was the sound of a twig snapping and brings Isadora's attention back to earth as she looks around. She knew someone was watching her, was it Valek? No he would make is present know to her, but as soon as the feeling was there it was gone. But what left her wondering was: what was it, who was it?

Shaking her head clear of the thought, thinking of the very worst of what could happen she walks, nearly runs back to Valek's cave finding that he was about to head out again with a worried look. Then he spots Isadora then looks at her with a frown

"I thought I told you to stay close to the cave." He says to her, with more force then he intends startling Isadora.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to look around, and you know learn what is around here..." Isadora whispers, hoping her would not get hurt.

Only just realising that he has made Isadora very upset with his unreasonable outburst he walks over to her and brushes his noise across her cheek, his only way to show that he was sorry.

"No, I'm sorry Isadora, it has been a long time since I have had company and well this learning to live again is somewhat stressful."

Isadora looks up as Valek looks away and strokes is scaly face. She hears him purr and watches him nuzzle her hand, enjoying the contact.

"It's alright Valek; I think I would have said the same in your position." Then Isadora chuckles. "Although I don't think I will go beyond the sight of the cave again."

Valek looks at Isadora alarmed. "What happened?"

"I heard a twig snap and I felt someone watching me and at first I thought it was you then discounted the thought and came back here as quick as I could." Isadora looks towards the forest. "Dose anything get past your wards?"

"Mainly humans and anything that isn't evil." Valek too looks at the forests trying to see what was out there but found nothing.

"Can we go inside now? I feel like I'm being watched." Valek nods and leads her inside.

Then both Valek and Isadora went inside the caves and out of sight but not without being noticed as a scout saw them enter the cave.

_A Dragon with Isadora, _He thought. _The Master will want to know about this._ Shortly after this the scout left for his Masters castle.

**Sometime later in Valek's Cave...**

"I am sorry about the lack of meat Isadora. Usually I go out and hunt further way from the cave but with you hear I thought that a mixture of fruit and berries would do for now." Valek looks apologetic. "And I don't really know what humans eat anyway, I'm sorry."

Isadora looks at the mounds of fruit and her stomach growls. She hasn't seen so much food in her life! The most she has eaten was left over's from the family dinner table and even then it wasn't much. She looks at Valek and smiles and says her thankyous and began to eat but only ate a small amount witch left Valek wondering.

"You know you can eat more if you want to, I can go without food for weeks on end if I must." Then he looks at the fruit with distaste. "I like meat more anyways."

This surprises Isadora. "Really, you mean I can eat as much as I want to?" Valek nods with a look of concern. Then Isadora looks at the food as if to think, what if...? Then a large selection of images pass thought her mind and he pulls her hand away. "No thank you, I have had enough." And then, Isadora's stomach growls again unsatisfied and the urge to eat more kept on nagging her.

"I don't think your stomach has had enough, though. It sounds like it wants more." Valek starts to chuckle.

"Yes well, maybe a few more bites couldn't hurt..." Isadora soon find that she is eating her way through the fruit faster then she thought she was and soon there was no more to eat. So she rests back up to a small pillar sighing happily, her stomach full.

"Take it your full then?" Valek asks.

Isadora nods and opens her eyes and looks over Valek. He was sitting in front of the caves mouth with what was left of the evening sun shining over his form giving him a godly and a deathly look as his red eyes all so blazes.

_Here is a myth, a legend._ Isadora thinks to herself. _And I am here with him!_

"Thank you Valek for all you have done for me." Isadora slowly gets up and walks over to him. "Can I sleep up next to you again tonight?"

Valek smiles and nods, and then he gets up to a comfortable position so both he and Isadora can sleep blissfully tonight.

Although little do any of them know that tonight will change both of their lives forever...


	3. Chapter 3 A Forbidden Bond

**Chapter Three: A Forbidden Bond.**

Sometime later in the dead of the cold night, the dragon, Valek raises his head and sniffs the wind as a strange scent that was unknown to him invades the cave. He soon finds that the smell is coming from under his wing, but it wasn't coming from him.

With his interest aroused, Valek softly lifts his wing, being careful not to wake Isadora and finds that the strange scent is coming from her. Deciding to make a closer inspection, Valek finds the smell heavenly, to him it smells like a female dragon in her heat cycle and that meant that she was ready to mate with but for humans he wasn't so sure. He softly brushes his nose agented her inner thigh, since that was where the smell was coming from only to hear her moan softly. Valek brings his head back in surprise at the sound as he watches her eyes open as he examines her last thoughts.

**The beginning, of Isadora's dream...**

_Sleeping peacefully Isadora's dreams would quickly switch into a very naughty one. The reassuring touch of whatever was tickling her inner thigh would make her moan out in excitement, encouraging thoughts that would get her aroused wanting even more and more._

"_Isadora..." the unknown figure would whisper ever so softly in her ear before showering her neck in kisses every one or two centimetres down, messaging her waste with their paws and creeping ever so closer to her most hidden treasures. _

_Never before had she felt like this._

_Isadora would moan out softly and then, with the help of her lover, turns on to her back. She turns to face the figure, only to find that it is the black dragon Valek. Unsurprised she looks in to his eyes as they are showing a loving shade of red, but she believes that they are more than loving, they feel protective and full of untold, destructive, power that he would use to defend her no matter the cost._

"_Hello beautiful." He whispers to her softly as he then kisses her deeply and even just that was enough to make her moan in to his maw and then she kisses him back just as passionately. She could feel his snake lie tongue in her mouth exploring her gums, her teeth and her tongue._

_She then looked at herself and found that she too had grown scales, much the same as Valek. She could feel her wings behind her and his tail coiling around with hers. She could feel her naked breasts rubbing up to his scaly chest but took no noticed as she only wants to kiss him._

_Isadora was praying as hard as she could, wanting this erotic dream to never end..._

**The end of Isadora's dream...**

Opening her eyes to the shock of her dream she only to finds Valek looking at her, she turns, her face reddens very brightly.

_So that is what she was thinking about... _Valek thought to himself as he smiles. He then snakes his head around to face Isadora again. Valek looks in to Isadora's burning violet eyes and she the same. Isadora looks in to his sweet blood red eyes as a flame of longing, of passion, of something more then what the prison of the flesh could allow, could be seen in both of their eyes waiting for release.

Then a small scrap of her sexual dream invokes what possibilities of what she and Valek could do together. Isadora would blush even brighter, ashamed of the shear wildness of her thoughts, especially with one that can read them like he would an open book at his own pleasure.

"You read my mind, didn't you?" Isadora asks. She then looked down in the shame only to have Valek raise her gaze to meet his.

"Well, to tell you the truth, yes I did you mind." Then Valek looks down to the origin of the heavenly smell and so does she.

Isadora could also hear Valek breathing in deeply enjoying her scent as she all so smell something musky, but not to strong but pleasant, and thought it to be his scent. She too breathes his in enjoying it as well if not even more that what Valek is enjoying hers.

"For a human you smell very beautiful." The funny thing for Valek was that he felt no shame in saying it.

"Tha-Thanks" She would studier with embarrassment as the scent of her femininity would grow stronger and her heart would race, her mind clouds with adrenalin and lust.

"You smell good, for a dragon." Isadora teases back.

Smiling at the thought, Valek dose the unexpected and extends his snake like tongue and run it down the side of Isadora's jaw line, savouring the experience of her flesh, making her whimper out loud but reframes from shying away from him, instead she leans in to him.

Valek's mind is also lost in confusion but he let his natural feelings take control, being as gentle as he could, since Isadora wasn't a dragon herself, like she was in her dreams. He would have to control himself and having it been so long that would be quite a challenge for him. A challenge he would gladly welcome.

"Is this right?" Isadora asks. Her mind was still riddling with uncertainty but her heart's voice was telling her that yes it was right; to let him continue what he was doing and let her feel loved and wanted. But logic told her no it wasn't as he was a dragon and she was human and that it just wouldn't work at all. The feeling of being wanted, being love, even by a dragon, was what she always wanted.

Valek withdrew his tongue to say soothingly. "Does it feel right?" Then he starts to run it along her jaw again.

He was lost in her female aroma and it was getting stronger and stronger with every millimetre his tongue crosses.

"Yes." She admits gallantly.

_You know you want more Isadora. All you have to do is ask and I am sure Valek would give it to you..._ Her heart's voice would ring loudly. Then she looks at Valek as if it was he that spoke. His eyes are filled with his own lust, but she could also see that his eyes are the same shade of red as in her dreams, could this be a dream come true? No she was still human and not a Dragon. But right now, she does not have a care in the world. She cheeks are red and with her heart fluttering she rubs his jaw feeling the small spikes and looks lovingly in to his eyes.

"Did you say that?" She asks Valek.

Valek removes his tongue again then looks deeply into Isadora's eyes. "No, but I heard it as clear as day. But my question is: do you really want it... do you really want me?"

It didn't take long for Isadora to answer Valek's question. "Yes..."

She wishes Valek would put his tongue back there right on her neck again and even somewhere else more pleasurable, especially for her. Heat explodes in her stomach before travelling downward and Isadora could feel the droplets of her slit soak her light blue silk panties and continue to slide down the inner part of her legs all in the hope of Valek's warm, scaly reptilian touch.

"You had then better remove your cloths, so I don't ruin them." He tells Isadora.

Valek watches on as Isadora stands and removes her all of her clothes slowly while also doing a full turn for him, letting him see every attribute on her body. Valek could only look on at her curves, her rounded breasts and her thin but strong build.

_Isadora was well blessed by nature when she was born._ Valek thinks to himself with a small smile. _ I had better be careful not to hurt her. I would never forgive myself if I did._

"Now you need to make yourself as comfortable as you can." Valek said showing his smile. He was raised on honour and respect, especially for females no matter what race they were, so Isadora would be treated no differently.

"Else it might not be as much fun as either of us would like..." He purrs.

"Oh you are such a tease!" Isadora groans impatiently.

Valek could sense her eagerness for his touch, what more he was surprised that it turned him on, it was arousing him, but he had more than enough control over himself.

Once she was comfortable and with her indication that she was ready for him, he watches her watch him as he rose and moves over to where she was and admires her body. To Valek, Isadora looked even prettier lying down bare naked.

"But trust me Isadora. It will be worth the torment in the long run." Valek said as his tongue snakes out of his mouth and starts to softly brushing it agented Isadora's soft skin.

Valek starts at the bottom of her jaw then moves off to her neck, striking agented her every nerve making her whimpers of ecstasy even louder. Valek then lightly trails down and around her chest then moved up on to one of her breast but avoids touching her hardening nipple. Valek starts to run circles around her nipple, feeling her skin vibrate with heat and her shuddering breaths.

He watches, becoming mesmerised, as Isadora's nipples harden at the sheer keenness of what feelings he could bestow on to Isadora if he even brushes agented one of them softly. It has been a while since he had last done this but it was all coming back to him.

Isadora cries out in pleasure at the torment that Valek was just avoiding her nipples. Isadora wishes very hard that he would just touch one of them and end her suffering. Although, Isadora knew what she wants: Valek, deep inside of her, as far as he could go and even more. Isadora's eyes plea heavily and she knew that Valek saw her plea before her head would tilt back, ever so slightly, allowing him a full and a complete access to her entire body. Wanting him to touch and lick every inch of her form, she wants everything he can give.

Isadora is now lost in a pool of her own lustful desire. If Isadora thought her slit was almost drowning before it was nothing to the state it was in now. Even thinking about Valek in any sexual way could make her slit wet after the dream she had earlier to this.

Being the _*tease* _that Valek was, once he heard her cries for more he slowly christcrosses his tongue down her stomach until he came to her most sanctified sanctum. Valek could only look at the mound of light red flesh that marks her as a virgin as he saw little drips of her fluids flow freely down past the very bottom end of her womanhood, past her ass as it all collects in a small puddle on the floor.

Valek lowers his head and licks up the over flow of Isadora's juice as old feelings infests with in him. But still holds his hormones in check, not wanting to ruin what he had accomplished. The temptation to dive straight in and taste her was too painful to bear.

_Now I am not going right in._ He thinks strongly. _I am going to have some fun first and tease her even more... _Valek drags his tongue up the middle of Isadora's ass, across to the inner part of her leg and separates them a little more so he could find the tendon that connects her leg to her waist. When he does, he starts to lick it furiously, earning the response that he wants to get out of Isadora.

Isadora suddenly cries and jerks in pleasure at the unexpected surprise. Valek was in the area that she wants him, but not where she really wants him to be. Her hands slips down from her breasts as she tries to move his head with her hands over to her sanctum but all he does was blow softly on her clit, making her moan and losing her grip on him and then he when over to far and started to attack the other side of her leg, making her jerk and cry in pleasure once again. Isadora tries and tries, again and again to make him stay where she wants him to but no matter how much she tries, Valek always went too far after blowing on her clit.

This was torment, of the worst kind to Isadora and Valek knew this but he also knows she loves every moment.

"Please, Valek!" She moans but then when his head is closer, this time, to her clit and he blows ever so softly she then arches in pleasure which would make his whole mouth rest up agented her. Drunken with lust, she would keep her lower half up in his mouth, happily.

Valek smiles at her eagerness as he tasted her no-longer-virgin juices in and on his maw.

_Enough fun, _He thinks. _Let's give her what she wants. _Valek looks down at her slit and sees that her clit is red and a waiting to be touched, then he looks down at her folds, gleaming with her sweet juices. Again he lowers his head and starts to lick up her slit through her folds and brushing her clit and feels her shudder and moan in pleasure.

He sinks his tongue in slowly, once more savouring the taste of her flesh. She tastes saccharine, like apples.

Isadora cries out at the long awaited feeling and starts to squirm as his tongues moves within her like a snake. Isadora would arch instantly, grouping her breasts so that she can feel what she never dreamed of, knowing full well that it can only get better.

"Yes..." The feeling felt amazing to her. His tongue would rub against her soft spots and it would drive her mad. Her moaning would echo against the cavern walls.

Valek moves his head back, but only just a little, and whilst his tongue was in her. He then blew ever so softly on her clit, making her cringe in pleasure. Valek also watches Isadora's eyes open and close, close and open. This signifies to him the heights of pleasure she was at, closed was her peak while they were open she begs for more and more and more, until she could not take anymore. And Valek gave in to her every demand, and gave her more.

"Soon..." She moans as his tongue digs deeper in to her. "Oh fuck... I'm... I'm c... cumming..." Isadora would become very still not making a sound before her body goes ridged and she would let out a moaning screech of ecstasy as the long awaited feeling erupts like a volcano and her sweet elixir explodes and burns on to Valek's tongue and down into his throat as he savoures Isadora's flavour.

Slowly Valek pulls his tongue out as they both breathe in deeply as love for the other blooms.

"Wow," He says. "It has been too long." He looks in to Isadora's innocent eyes smiling. There was a look in her eye that she wants something else. He knew what it was that she wants but would her for be able to take something his size?

"Do you want to take this one step further?" He knew as soon as the words left his mouth what her answer would be, but as he was raised Valek felt better that he asks.

"Hell yes!" She says excitedly.

Again, Isadora's eagerness surprises Valek. Even though it shouldn't but never the less it did. Valek rests on his back and watches as his scales remove themselves as his member grew. He smiles at Isadora's longing face as she moves towards him.

"You're big." Isadora says without any real care. She then wraps her hands around the large member and licks it ever so softly as Valek groans. "Do you like this?" She asks as she licks his member again.

Growling was Valek's answer, giving her permission to do more to him.

Carefully she would lick him again pressing the slit with the tip of her thumb. Isadora would then lick his length with her tongue and then it would press down on the head of his member. While her other hand would stroke his balls. His moans only increase her will to do even more and more and more to Valek. Isadora knows no limits, she doesn't want there to be any. But Isadora knew he was enjoying himself as much as she did when he was toying with her in fact.

Moaning Valek slowly regains his composure and blinks several times as he looks lovingly at Isadora who had once again changed her position. Valek smiles as naughty thoughts running through his mind.

"If I were to climax right now I would ruin your elegant face." And then Valek offers his paw to her. "Continue teasing me Isadora, but in a different way please."

"Now how would I do that?" She rubs his member in between her breasts still licking the tip of his member's head tasting his pre cum and massing his balls with her hands.

_She is getting revenge for what I did to her._ Valet thinks happily as she was still licking whatever pre cum she misses. _Oh well, I shouldn't complain. _He knew that Isadora was juicing up again as he felt a tap, tap, and tap on his tail. Then spoke to her. "Well I thought that you might want me inside of you." Isadora looks at his member and smiles and then took his paw as he helps her up. "But we do this at your pace." He says before she slides on to him.

"Why not your pace, Valek, even though you're a dragon?" Isadora asks. She feels the tip of his member just rubbing on her folds. She wants his enlarged shaft within her.

"I would cause you unnecessary pain and I don't want that for you, so we do this at your pace." Valek's face shows his affection for Isadora.

Isadora's eyes light up because she now knows how much Valek loves her but never the less she went slowly, for his sake. Isadora slides down slowly only to shake violently at his size. It feels as though Valek was in her stomach when she was already half way down. Steadying herself she would ride him carefully.

Valek could feel her innards trying their best to coat his member so he could move more freely but she was tight, very tight for his size and Valek starts to have second thoughts. Then they are banished as he starts to hear her moaning again and he looks at her again to see if she was alright. He could see that his member was vigorously rubbing agented her clit with her every loving thrust. He could imagine that she wouldn't last much longer.

"Do you want me to take over?" Valek asks with a lot of concern riddling his voice.

Isadora nods not being able to speak but she was ready to scream from both pain and pleasure. Valek then carefully holds Isadora in his paws as he switches positions with her.

"Gentle or ruff Isadora?" He asked.

"Start out gentle and then slowly get, a little rougher. Please Valek." She looks at him lovingly as another drop from her slit ran down her inner leg

A cheeky smile came to him as he slowly pushes in and pulls out. He could feel Isadora's little clit rubbing agented his member and he watches her squirm in pleasure. Valek starts to paw her thought instinct, giving her sides a bit of a massage as he felt his member go deeper.

Isadora likes what Valek's paws where doing to her and felt how far his tip was searching for her depths.

He then bends over while thrusting and starts to lick the sides of her jaw line again, causing her to giggle.

Now she was being tickled, massaged and having the time of her life, how could it get any better? Isadora knew it was as soon she feels her folds tighten knowing that she just had a little more in her and she would explode again. Not ever having so much pleasure at once would send her over and beyond the edge.

_I bet if Valek stuck his tail up your ass you would cum real quick_. Her heart's voice would laugh mockingly but not be heard by her at all. Isadora's own moans would fill her ears as her eyes rolls back in pleasure.

But what she didn't know was that Valek was listening in on her heart's thoughts all this time. So he could make her feel what she never thought possible. Valek was glad he did at her every thought was her command and he fulfils every single one of them.

_Stick my tail up her ass?_ He thinks. _Why not?_ Then Valek's tail seems to have a mind of its own as it snakes around to her ass.

Isadora looks at him shyly. "You heard that one didn't you?" Isadora moans again soon after another loving thrust from her dragon. Now Isadora was wishing that he would to fill her up even more than she was now.

"Of course, but the question is do you want it in there?" He stops for a little bit to catch his breath and to recover so he could last a little bit longer for her.

After thinking for a few minutes, she throws all caution to the wind and nods. "Let's try it." Isadora would purr near his face still holding on to him.

"OK then..." Valek's tail traces her hole only till her moaning heightens and then slowly penetrates the hole using very little force.

Valek looks in to her eyes as they shows him that she loves it, his member in her folds moving at a steady place and now his tail doing the same thing up her ass. Valek looked at her breasts and smiles. Then he takes one in his maw and began to suckle on it like a hatchling would its mother, but being very careful not to bite.

Being filled up so much would cause her to moan as loud as she could not to mention that her left breast was finally getting some overdue attention.

"Valek..." She would moan out his name. "Valek... I'm... so... close..." Isadora started rocking her body with him to meet each hit. "Cum with me..."

Slowly getting faster with each loving thrust both in her folds and her ass Valek was also getting close to his climax. He was determined to keep control for as long as he could, but the pleasure that wrecks his mind was wearing away at those old defences.

"I-I can't... I'm, MMMM!" and with one final thrust he's cum would explode violently inside of Isadora and around his member as she too arched at the sudden shock that also made her release for a scended time.

Isadora would only look lovingly at her dragon as Valek stands there breathing heavily.

He could not remember the last time he had done this with any female dragon. But now after so long alone, Valek wants Isadora to stay with him forever, but would Isadora want to stay with him?

"That was... fantastic..." Isadora would mumble tiredly to Valek. They both stay where they were enjoying the bond that they now shared with each other.

Then the reason for Isadora being here left him thinking so he decides to ask her. "Not to ruin the moment Isadora, but there has been a question that has riddled my mind ever since I saw you two nights ago."

He knew it might ruin the moment but he just had to know what brought her here, to him.

"Oh and what would that be my love?" Isadora asked dreamily as she shifts her position to get more comfortable with Valek's shaft still within her.

'_My love...'? _Valek thinks.

"Why are you here?" He had to get this out of the way first.

Isadora became very quiet as the long forgotten memories so came back to haunt her as the images came to her. "My Father, he... he used to beat me so I ran away..."

Valek is horrified to hear such crimes that were being committed. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel any safer?"

He is very protective and he ran the side of his claw along the side of her face lovingly.

She would soon look away as a tint of red shone on her cheeks "The only thing I want is for you to keep me safe, encase Papa does come looking for me..."

_It's now or never. _Valek thought then he sighed. He wants to change the subject as quickly as he could.

"Isadora I love you. I would do anything for you..."

Isadora would look up at Valek with the deepest of passion burning in her eyes.

"I love you Valek, don't ever leave me, please." she kisses his cheek lovingly.

"If that is the case then, what would you say if I could give you the chance to be immortal and live with me forever?" Hope shines in Valek's eyes as he waits for Isadora's answer. Valek hopes she would say yes, but in turn a smaller part would hope that she would say no as the bond could cause death to come to her.

"I would say yes, without a doubt." She smiles brightly. Soon her smiles dims as Isadora notices the look in his eyes, they were troubling. "What is it?"

Valek pulls out of Isadora's folds and her ass, leaving her feeling, empty, cold, and then he sits there looking at her. "The cost of what I ask will bring you ever so close to death and such a wound can only be healed by a dragon's heart, my heart. As is, the bond that will, make you immortal for all time and allows us to live together."

_Wow, _Valek thinks when he was finished._ That was over complicating things just a bit._

"I love you and I will do anything for you. Just please don't tell me that I have to kill myself..." Isadora gulps, and then she looks at her dagger in fear.

Valek shakes his head. _Isadora doesn't yet understand, perhaps it is better if she doesn't at all._

"No, I am the one that must."

"Can, I-" Isadora gulps again, looking at his claws as they shine in what moonlight that was still shining in the background of the entrance of Valek's cavern. Fear was all she could feel then.

_No! I must be awake for this, and I must stay awake._ She thinks that she would appear weak in front of him and she would not have it.

"What I meant to say was, can we do this now, or is there something you must perform in order for you to do this?" Isadora hopes that there wasn't. She wants it over and done with.

Valek closes his eyes, thinking. It had been a long time since his talk with his Mother about doing this right. It took him a while to remember it all.

"Yes we can." He sighs again, somewhat dreading the moment. "I need you to lie down and relax, because if you flinch something could go wrong and I don't want that to happen."

Isadora could hear the fear in his voice. She would lie down and relax, still feeling a bit nervous. "I love you Valek and if I do flinch and die, I love you... I just wanted you to know that. Now give me a kiss first."

Valek kisses Isadora passionately, as he places his claw above her heart. "Do you trust me?" He asks. This was fundamental to this ritual that she dose.

"Yes" She breaths. Isadora closes her eyes as she waits for the sudden rush of pain, and pain is what was delivered on to her, and then Valek spoke.

"I offer my heart," Isadora looks at Valek with weary, red hazing eyes as he lift a small selection of scales to revile the flesh that they protect. "To make you whole," He brought his claw to the soft flesh and slices in to it to revile a bright white light. As he scoops some of it out and placed it over the wound he had caused. Isadora could feel the portion of Valek's heart pumping as it would be her own. "Let its strength cleanse your weaknesses."

"I love you..." She would whisper before passing out, but not of death but passing out from being in pain, being scared and the very anxiety of dying.


	4. Chapter 4 A Strange Event

**Chapter Four: A Strange Event.**

Isadora woke sometime later and looks down at her chest. There was no scar of what Valek had done. Then she gets dressed and starts to look for him, but couldn't find him, so she sat at the end of their cave waiting for him to come back.

_I hope he is alright... _ She thought as she closed her eyes.

And as if right on queue...

"I was out hunting for food my love." Valek startles Isadora as he walks inside the cave with about twelve corpses of dear slung over his broad back.

"Am I dead Valek or did it work?" Isadora asks. She was afraid that he would give her the wrong answer and tell her that she was indeed dead.

"Yes Isadora," Her worst fears are realized. "It worked." He replies with a happy smile.

Isadora sighs with relief. She wasn't dead! She thanked all the gods, known and unknown. Then an arousing thought came to her, an image of her dream could have been something that was telling her apart of their future together.

"Am I going to be a dragoness now too?" Isadora asks curiously looking at him, more so, staring at him with lust. Isadora wouldn't mind being a dragoness.

"No unfortunately, not a full dragoness anyway, but you can at least carry our children now, that's if you want to." Valek laughs as he put the food down. "Want something to eat?"

Isadora nods. "Yes to both."

Isadora smiles as the feeling in between her legs start to tingle unlike never before. She could carry Valek's children!

Valek laughs. "Let's have something to eat first."

And then he starts to carve the meat up with his razor claws. "Do you want it cooked or raw? I don't know how humans eat I'm sorry."

Isadora doesn't know what to say. _What if having cooked meat is horrible to him..._ She thinks worriedly not wanting to disappoint him. "I don't care."

He laughs at her concern for disappointing him. "Cooked meat is easier to digest."

At his indication Isadora stands back. Valek takes a deep breath and what came out surprises her, Valek's fire was black, instead of red as what was written in the books about dragons. When Valek was done he looked at Isadora lovingly at her told her that she could never disappoint him.

Isadora would come up behind him and lick the side of his face making him purr. "What if I wanted you to eat me instead?"

She was hinting the fact that she was horny. Valek looked at her with a heavy grin.

"Don't you mean eat 'out' of me?" Valek laughs again as Isadora blushes._ She's horny, very horny, might fix... Wait what is that smell? _

She would blush. "Whatever!"

Isadora bites down on her bottom lip before lifting her dress up ever so slowly teasing him. Then she lets it all fall down right before he was going to see her clit.

Valek is not taking any notice as there is smell on the wind, one she too could smell.

"What is it Valek?" She asks.

"Someone or a group of people are coming this way." Instantly Isadora would hide behind Valek scared of who could be coming.

_It could be a dragon hunter... OR worse Father!_ Her brain scrambles with ideas until the sound of the humans comes towards the cave. But all she could make out clearly enough was Valek's heart beat.

"She's around here somewhere." An angry man was yelling. "Keep looking!" armoured feet lands on the ground. "I know she is here, somewhere..."

"Oh no it's Father." Isadora looks at Valek as desperation fills her eyes as tears could almost be seen in them. "Don't let him take me Valek, please."

"Then what will you have me do?" He asks. In truth not even he knew what to do. Did Isadora want him to kill them or something...? It's not the first time in his life he didn't know what to do.

Isadora's heart would drop and brake. _He was going to let them take me..._

"Nothing..." Isadora would move forward to the front of the cave and call out to her Father to tell him that she was here. But she stops just as she was going to the mouth of Valek's cave, she could feel his paw on her shoulder.

"I was not going to let them take you Isadora. I was thinking about killing them. But with your Father out there I thought it best if I had asked you first."

Isadora turns and almost cries relieved that Valek was not going to forsake her to her Father. _Dragon's thinking is going to get me in trouble one day..._

"Just scare them off... Mamma and Bobby still need Papa..." she whispers to him.

Then she thinks. _What is he is hitting Mamma and Bobby as well!_

Valek heard that though as clear as day and the thought alone makes him quake with rage. But calmly he spoke to his love

"Remember Isadora, I can hear your thoughts, whether you are in torment or in pleasure, day or night..." Valek runs the side of his claw down the left side of Isadora's cheek and watches her nuzzle it; he knew her pain all too well.

Then Valek's eyes stat to glow, a fearsome red. "I will teach your Father a lesson he will never forget..."

He sounds more threatening then he really did, maybe just maybe Valek will give her Father the same treatment he gave to her.

Without another word or thought to her, Valek left Isadora in the cave and flew off to find her Father. It didn't matter the time of day or night Valek was nothing but a living shadow to his pray, and they will wish he was nothing more than a shadow. This was an anger he had never felt in so long, now stars to boil deep within him.

Valek had to control himself and he could with only the thought of Isadora and the promise he had made to her.

**A few hours later...**

Isadora would hear the worse thing ever: The snap of a tree in front of the cave.

_Valek... where are you?_ Then a shadow in front of the cave would move in noticing her, red eyes blazing with a dark intent. _VALEK! _Her mind would scream for him while she stood still. To her he looked injured, but the look in his eyes was what concerns her mostly.

In his mind, Valek was battling for control, but as soon as he heard Isadora's voice, the very sound guides him back to her.

Isadora watches as the shadows disperse around Valek and even his eyes turn back to their normal red. He looks at Isadora, the job was done, and her Father was taught a lesson, but left him alive just as she asked. Then he nods to her, giving her a signal that he was fine. Isadora would then run to Valek and nuzzle him happily.

"It's not fair I want to be a Dragon now." Isadora giggles trying to think of what he just did was superb.

"That my love was a side of me I never want you to see," Valek grunts in pain.

"I need to rest." He tries to move but Isadora was checking him for any wounds but found none."It's the amount of strength I used, that was something I haven't had to do in a very long time. I really need to get out more..." Valek reassures her. But what he didn't tell her that something else happened and he would use this time to figure it out

"Oh okay." She would let him lay down.

**Half an hour later...**

When he was asleep she would set out on a mission. A mission to take care of her lover like her lover did for her.

_Traps set? Check. Fire made? Check. Our dinner is cooking, over the fire? Check. Doing all of this without waking up Valek?_ Isadora looked over her shoulder to see that he was still sleeping soundly.

_Check._

Little of the bond does she know that Valek could tell what Isadora was doing. His strength ran through her veins and Valek knew he had chosen well in Isadora. But still he let her continue on with the task and took the chance for the much needed rest.

**Another half hour later...**

Feeling very proud of herself she would sit down by the fire that she had built close to Valek so he wouldn't get cold. Isadora wants to lie against him but she knew he didn't need her annoying him.

_I wish I could help more my love... _Isadora thinks sadly. But in the mean time she took up something to eat.

"I could use your warmth you know." Valek let out a weak laugh as he startles her again. "Come here my love." Slowly lifting his wing Isadora could be able to nuzzle up to him.

Isadora's heart would beat a mile a minute. The she would lie down on her side while her back was against Valek's body enjoying his warmth.

"Valek, can I ask you something important?" When he would say yes she looks up at him, pure wonder ruling her eyes.

"Is it possible for me to have babies?" She then realizes just how stupid she sounds and restates her question. "Is it possible for me to have dragon babies?" Isadora holds her stomach hoping that she could.

"I all ready said that you could carry, but what I didn't tell you that they would have the traits of both a human and dragon." Valek sighs this was going to take a while.

So he explains about how they would look, whether they would have scales or skin and it deepens on whether or not they could fly or control an element. It was all very complicated.

"Woah that is a lot to take in..." she said after a long uncomfortable silence. "Are you hungry?" The feeling in between her legs it is tingling once more, wanting Valek to please.

Valek stretches with a couple of cracks that could be heard, and takes a deep breath as he would smell Isadora's scent. He looks at her with a smile. "Are you?"

She would blush. "Yes..." Hoping they were thinking about the same thing she would get up biting her bottom lip letting her dress fall to the ground. Even after the ritual Isadora still looks human but this never bothers Valek, it is what is inside her that is what he loves.

"I could never get tire at looking at your form, my love." Slowly, Valek slid his tail from under him then twists it up and around her leg as she moaned.

"You are not going to toy with me...?" Isadora would ask as the tip of Valek's tail would flick her clit every scend or so.

"I might tease you later, maybe." Valek replies as the tip of his tail slips in to her folds. "But for now I think that this will do quite nicely." He grins.

Isadora's legs would open up more ready to do the splits if she had to. Isadora's eyes clouds with lust and she moans when the tip of Valek's tail enters her.

Valek watches her knees buckle as the rest of his tail is there to catch her as it rests her up agented his warm stomach as his tail moves within her shinning folds.

Her heart races with excitement. Goose bumps roll over her skin as she moans from feeling him inside of her.

Valek's tail moves a little faster and he then snakes his head around to her right breast and suckles on it. And then one of his claws trailed down around her ass, increasing Isadora's moans. And after a while he pushes his claw in and claws her ass making her moan louder.

Isadora's body would tremble with pleasure loving every moment of it. The thought of him inside with his hardness sends her over the edge needing it right then and there.

"More..." She whimpers to him; craving, needing, wanting. Then Isadora feels something poking her under her right arm and look to find Valek's member is shown.

Isadora looks at the stiff flesh taking a hold of it. While licking the tip of it she would shiver with pleasure. Slowly she takes him into her mouth pressing her tongue on his slit before swirling her tongue around it. Pulling back she licks her lips while looking up at him.

He knew what she wants but he doesn't have enough strength to be able to perform, Isadora would have to do the work this time. "I'm afraid it's you turn Isadora... I haven't the strength..."

This was true his wings and his fore and back legs were weak and it would take him a few more hours or so to recover completely.

Nodding Isadora would get on top of Valek with some of his help. She would then line his hard member into her entry before lowering herself to let him fully inside. She would wait a couple of seconds, maybe a minute or two, to let her body function and cope with something so big. Carefully she would bounce up and down on him. Then Isadora slowly picks up speed letting his member ram inside of her.

Valek's head lies down enjoying what Isadora was doing to him, he wants to do more so his tail ran around to Isadora's ass again and she came down she felt his tail slowly creeping up in to her ass.

Isadora shudders moaning. "Va-Valek..." She calls out his name. Her right hand goes up to her mouth and she bites down trying to contain her moans.

A small grin lights up in his face as he feel Isadora's inner walls tightening even more. She was ready to release, but he is surprised that it was this soon.

Isadora shakes before cumming hard slamming down on to him. Eyes closed, fingers digging into his scales, she moans loudly as he laughs.

She slowly lies on his stomach breathing in deeply."I don't think I can keep going for you my love, but I want your seed in me." She moans as she tried to move again, but falling back down again on his stomach.

To Valek she was sad. He looks to his fore arms and slides them down her back and grabbed her right leg and her left butt cheek and starts to mover her up and down slowly.

Isadora would moan and smile happily at him, soon finding the strength to move on him again. "Don't."

She moves herself as hard as she can, wanting him to feel immense pleasure. "I want to make you cum on my own." she tries her best to sit back up and even surprises Valek when she did, but she didn't move as fast and he was fine with this.

Her breathing was fast and deep. The feeling of him being up in her stomach was over whelming her. Moans would slip past her lips every time she would slide down.

Valek was closing in on his own climax as he felt Isadora's juices sliding down his shaft and he thought he could feel that she was closing in on another climax but Valek thought he might beat Isadora to it.

"Isadora…" he moans as she slid down on him again. "I'm... cumming."

"Wait… please… I'm almost… there…" her walls were tightening again, Isadora could feel it. "Valek scream my name." Raising her head Isadora waits.

"Isadora!" Valek yells. He was close so close, he wants this to last longer, but he knew that Isadora wants children. Valek would not deny her that.

"Louder!" Isadora orders. She wants Valek to roar her name so loud the very walls will tremble. But what she wants most was a child and she knew that Valek would give her what she wanted, no matter the cost to her no matter what pain she would go through, she was willing to take it.

"ISADORA!" He roars so loud that it somewhat did shake the roof of their cavern, and as he roars he also releases his climax in to Isadora. Isadora would explode her own climax sliding down onto his stomach. She pants looking at him lovingly.

"That was very nice my love." Then she falls to his chest breathing in and out calmly as sleep soon takes her.

Valek covers her with a wing and they both just lie there falling asleep with a bright fire burning besides them.


	5. Chapter 5 A Past Long Thought Forgotten

**Chapter Five: A Past Long Thought Forgotten.**

It was near midnight and Isadora wakes to the sound of Valek and a different voice speaking, it seemed that they had been talking for some time now.

"...ou don't understand do you Valek." The unnamed voice said. "This war is out of place and time now because of what you have done."

"I put that past behind me," Valek growls. "And now that I am free of it and I want to start anew with the one I love and nothing can stop me."

"You don't get it do you?" the strangers voice sounds very agitated at something. "This war is now over your mate and the child in her womb!"

"Look Saruman, Isadora has nothing to do with what happened four hundred years ago. What happened then involved all dragons, but there is no more and I am the last and there will be no war over this." She hears Valek sigh. "She is innocent, and it will stay that way."

"This Isadora lost her innocence the moment you took her, now she is part dragon because of your choice and _your_ heart!" Saruman yells. "I have been here to long, the Mistress demands an audience with you." There was a long silence between the pair.

"How is that possible?" Valek asks. "I held the Mistress as she died, she died in my arms, unless..." Another quite moment between the pair passes.

"I'll give you some time alone Valek, I'll be back around about midnight. Have your mate ready to leave with us. The Mistress also wants to meet her."

Isadora hears Saruman's footsteps as he left the cave and breathes a sigh of relief, unknowingly making Valek alert to her being awake.

"How long have you been listening Isadora?" Valek asks. He knew that there would be questions about what she heard. He thought it was time he told her what she wants to know, the rest will have to wait. Valek then lifts his wing.

She would sit up and almost rush out with questions but she soon calms down. "First who is 'Mistress', second who the hell was that you were talking to and third... WE ARE HAVING A BABY!"

Isadora would look up at him with such love shinning in her wet eyes. "I'm so happy!" She would beam brightly in pure joy.

"One thing at a time Isadora, please." Valek laughs. "I'll start with the third, first, yes there is a child developing in your womb and how my friend knew, like me he can sense things…" Valek mood darkens. "As to whom my friend is, his name is Saruman. We were comrades in a war that took place over four hundred years ago.

"It was a war between humans and dragons over something so small..." Valek closes his eyes. He sighs, he knows that Isadora would need more information than that, but he might just keep it to himself until he thought she was ready to hear it, or if time were going to push his plans forward.

"Is there any other questions, you would like to ask me?"

Isadora would think he was avoiding her first question for some reason and her suspicion was growing as to what this 'Mistress' was to Valek. "Who is this 'Mistress'?"

"The Mistress is the mother of all dragons, or our queen, to me she is my adoptive Mother after a human raid on my village when I was a hatchling. She took me in taught me how to fight and saw that I had a knack for killing and set me up as her right hand assassin." Valek rubs the sleep from his eyes. "So the Mistress is like my Mother, in a sense."

Isadora is glad for that and her almost raging jealousy drops to nothing. Then she hugs him. "But didn't you just say she died in your arms...?"

"Well then we will have to wait until we get to the Forgotten Kingdom." Valek looks at Isadora. "You will need a better set of cloths." His eye glow red as Isadora feels fabric flow over her and even metal and when he is done she watches him smile. "Now you look like my mate, an eternal queen of the night."

Then she realizes something. "I WASN'T NAKED WHEN YOU WERE CONVERSATING WITH SARUMAN WAS I!" Isadora's face getting as red as a tomato.

Valek laughs quite hard it almost made him cry a real rarity for him. "You were under my wing, while we were talking, so come on please give me some credit."

"I'm sorry..." She blushes the darkest red anyone could imagine. Isadora feels bad for not trusting Valek with her privacy. She won't make the mistake again.

Valek looks to the mouth of the cave. "Well Saruman won't be back for some time. There is more for you to know as well."

She is worried. Isadora waits patiently but not knowing that she had a hand to her stomach already. Isadora is very worried that it might have something to do with the child.

"With the bond you know that my strength runs through your veins, but what you don't know is that my power dose as well." Isadora looks confused. "Do you remember yesterday how I was covered in that black shadow?" she nods. "Well in time and training you too can do that to, same with your clothing you can choose to wear what you want."

Then again his face darkens. "But until you are ready there are things you cannot know of."

She doesn't flinch. "Love, please don't look at me like that." She tried to lighten his mood by kissing him and it work he nuzzles her back and licks her.

"Another thing is that you will slowly morph in to a dragoness, but you won't be a full dragoness since your human. But you will have the scales, wings, tail and maybe even an element to control which will most likely be black flame the same as me." Valek kisses her again making her laugh as she held his maw looking to his eyes "Want to take a bath?"

A shiver would run up her spin. Isadora would nod, getting very excited and itchy in her pleasure point.

_Another round...?_ She thought. _I hope so..._

_Yes my love, if you want._ Isadora looks at him.

"You can talk to me like that?" Isadora asks as Valek nods.

Valek doesn't know why he didn't start doing this before now. He was exhausted that might be why maybe.

"We must learn to do that. Since I have a bad feeling that this romantic story is going to get gory…" he smiles at the thought. "And I long for the smell of blood in battle." But in the meantime he thought he had better lead Isadora to the bathing cavern below where they now where.

She really didn't want a war. Isadora thought that a baby might actually make everyone happy that their kind got along; even like this.

Suddenly the mood for making love was gone. "Actually let's just bath."


	6. Chapter 6 A First Lession

**Chapter Six: A First Lesion.**

"You want to know why thought, don't you?" Valek asks as he leads Isadora down through the endless mazes of tunnels. "Why the war will begin again."

"Yes." She would whisper very scared that the baby might be the reason why. That they all will die because they fell in love.

"Well from what I was told, this war began as a mixture of the bloodlines. In a simpler text my love, love between a human and a dragon." Valek cracks his neck.

"The story began much like us, but the sexes where opposite, the human was male and it was a female dragoness." Valek looks at the cracks on the walls as they rounded another corner. "Over the time both visited each other and the female was soon with child and the ritual of mates was performed. Not long after this, the dragon's of then noticed that the female wasn't going to pick a mate and was asked why she wouldn't.

"She told them it was because she didn't want to. This never stopped them finding the real reason and they soon out about the pair and back then everyone knew it was forbidden to cross the bloodlines so the female was corned and killed, believing that she was the life force of the two and effectively killing the child in her womb and her human counterpart.

"But what they didn't know that it was he that was the life force of the two and he killed the dragons that had killed his mate and launched a campaign agented the Forgotten Kingdom, resulting in the war."

"Then why have you fallen in love with me if you knew this might happen again?" Isadora stops at looks at Valek. "Isn't there anymore dragons?"

"I am the last of my kind, well the last true dragon and thought that it wouldn't matter until Saruman told me that the Mistress still lives." Valek stops to scratch a scale or two and continues to looks at his love. "So hopefully the Mistress will see reason and leave us alone to live our lives out in peace and raise our children, but if not I dear say I might have to kill her in order to see you safe." Then, with a nod from Isadora they travel in to the baths.

They walk in to a large room where the water was clear as glass and was the right temperature.

Isadora would sigh knowing that she might die tonight because of their choice. "Can we talk about this another time? I want to relax and I need you to help me with that."

When they walk in to the spot light she relaxes a little bit more as the thought of making love in here was not sounding so bad anymore. So she strips herself and steps in and she goes all the way to the other end grinning teasing Valek by hiding herself to him.

"If you want me Isadora," Valek would smile before shadows once again shrouding him._ You will have to come and get me..._

Isadora blinks in surprise and tries to search for him only seeing his shadow. Then it pops into her head what to do.

"Ow...!" She hits her leg. "Valek come out it really hurts." She whimpers.

_This is a part of your first lesson my love._

_Come on and I thought of that idea myself!_ Isadora grins and goes underwater and concentrates hard on where he is, the moment she thinks that she feels him she swims toward him.

_If I am heading towards you stay there so I know I'm right! Please!_ She begs to him.

_You will have to do better than that my love_. Valek laughs again. _To find me, forsake the sight that the light has given you and open them to a world of eternal darkness…_

_So I need to find the darkness? Hm..._ She opens her eyes and thinks she sees Valek but only ends up hitting something hard. _OK OW!_

She hears Valek's laughter. _Clear your mind and step out of the light…_

Isadora is starting to get very frustrated with this. She pops up out of the water and takes a deep breath before standing on dry land now.

_Clear your mind. Clear... it..._ Her mind goes calm and she senses him. Moving towards him her hand reached out and she touches him.

_Well done. _Valek said not turning back to normal, but instead he headed towards the beam of light in the middle of the room and only half steps in it.

The half that was in the light looked normal, but the half that was in the shade was still covered in shadows.

"We are born twice, once in the light and once in the shadows, but somehow our true selves are always shown in the darkness," Valek smiled knowing that Isadora would not quite understand until her transformation is complete.

Isadora is very proud of herself and she comes to him. "Then step out of the light my love."

Valek looks at her and smiles, and then he looks at the waters reflection of her. "Look at your own reflection the water."

Isadora is frightened to look down but she does.

What she finds is not human skin but scales, covering her face and her neck. A set of nine horns curved around her crown and set of eyes the colour of blood red much like Valek's. Then she looks at the rest of her body in the water's reflection as the rest of her is also covered in scales but she still holds her human form such as her breasts and her slit was still visible. Isadora notices an unfamiliar weight on her and looks more closely at the waters reflection to see a pair of back black wings shadowing her back as a bladed tail swings about with a mind of its own.

Much like in her dreams, "_They are coming true"_ Isadora thinks happily.

"Is this what I will look like when I am a dragon?" Isadora asks.

"Yes." Valek replies

Isadora wonders how she is supposed to actually turn into one. Finding him was already a challenge.

"Valek," She does what any girl would do and moves her body back and forth to see what she looks like. "Am I more attractive like this or just looking fully human?" Isadora looks up at him curious.

"Your looks my love matter not to me, I am someone who cuts through the bullshit to the good in someone." Valek nuzzles her. "I knew that there was something about you, something special, but I just couldn't put my claw on it." Valek laughs again.

"How do you know that this is what I'll look like?" Isadora asks.

"The pair left notes and a journal behind and I was able to obtain it through some skilful dark arts and I have read it time and time again and in it was descriptive notes on what changes the human of the pair will go through and the female human or dragoness and their mood swings."

"So you know what might happen?" she asks

"Let us deal with it when the time comes"

Isadora smiles and looks in to his eyes with lust. "But for now my love, please me I want you again, in more ways than one."


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

**Chapter Seven: Betrayal.**

"Am I ready to meet your mother?" She asks after they are done 'washing' up.

"The flight will be long, to the Kingdom, but yes I think so."

"Valek!" it was Saruman's voice. "Where are you!"

"That would be Saruman, my love." Valek leads Isadora back through the tunnels to the main cave where she saw a human like herself standing there with a scythe like weapon; he was dressed fully in white.

"Good evening Miss," He said to Isadora, and then turned to Valek. "Are we good to go?"

Valek nodded. "Let's go."

Isadora is very confused. "He isn't a dragon!"

_Man I am really stupid... How did you fall for someone like me Valek? Are you sure you want to go through some war for someone like me?_ The mood swings already in gear sadly for Valek.

Valek looks at her. _Isadora, even before the war there was no one that I loved unlike I do you._ Valek nuzzles her. _I love you for who you are, not what you are. Don't ever doubt that, ok? _He reassures her then Isadora looks at him._ And it is the truth._

Isadora almost starts crying but she gets her tears before they fall. Then she, also, almost screams she loves him too. _I'm sorry I did. I love you too Valek. I really do! _Isadora kisses and nuzzles him.

"Let's go fight!" She has fire in her belly and a look of something in her eyes.

"Is it me or is your power doing something to her?" Saruman asks.

"Isadora calm down, this could be one of the many mood swings you'll be going through while you transform and the pregnancy." Valek shakes his head at how fast things are going. "I'll be doing the fighting until I have taught you a few more things."

She sighs and nods. "Okay... but then what am I supposed to do if you two are fighting?"

This time Saruman answers. "First we have to go and see the Mistress, to receive her instructions." Then he looks at Valek "We should get going."

Valek nods and knelt as both Isadora and Saruman climbs on to his back. "Hold on." Valek warns. "This could get a little windy."

Isadora instantly holds onto him feeling protected_. Please be careful my love. If you were to die I don't know what I would do._

Isadora heard Valek laugh. _Saruman felt the same way after his love was killed as well._

Isadora whimpers loudly to him._ It isn't funny... I love you._

_And I was being serious as well._ Valek glides to the right. _If anything was to happen to me I have asked Saruman to serve you as best as he can._

Isadora kisses his scales._ Okay._

**Sometime later overlooking the ruins of the Forgotten Kingdom...**

_We're nearly there. _Valek says. _And if you would look to your right you will see the Forgotten Kingdom, or what's left of it._

And Valek was right, nothing but one building was still standing in the middle of a Dragon bone graveyard.

Isadora looks and is saddened by it. Isadora didn't want to cause something like this to happen again_. Valek can't we go into hiding or something? I don't want anything like this to happen again!_

_Maybe, but what life would our child, have if not a safe one?_ Valek lands on the ground and Saruman jumps off and starts to lead them through the graveyard.

Isadora looks around. _I understand._

_In truth my love I don't like fighting now days, but now that you and our child are in danger old powers of mine are starting to come back to me…_

Saruman lead them through the court yards to a large wooden door.

"Are you two ready?" he asked

"N...Yes." Isadora says slowly very nervous.

Saruman turns to the doors and opens them, leading Valek and Isadora through.

Valek looks at what was left of his old home before the end of the war. What was full of life is now nothing but a building of forgotten memories and horrible ones at that.

**Valek's flash back: two days after the end of the war...**

_Valek could see nothing but smoke from the raging fires burning what was left of his home and the smell of the dead._

_Valek's anger grew as he saw the remains of the dragons he swore to protect but in the end he had failed them. His anger soon grew less as he searched for any survivors but found none in the outer part of the Forgotten Kingdom, so he travels inward aiming to go to the main Keep where some may have survived, only to find some that were alive but with greaves wounds that not even he could heal, so in the end he gave them peace. Receiving their forgiveness as he ended their lives, he was glad that he only had to do this a few more times_

_With the blood of his kin staining his claws and only a dim flame of what anger he once had he opens the doors to the Keep. He could only look at the scene with a heavy heart and teary eyes. The ground is covered in blood as it also smears the walls and the great marble pillars that held the roof in place. Again, as out the front was his kin were torn apart with steel and magic, no one was speared this bloody fate._

_Valek walks through the carnage to the thrown where the Mistress, his adoptive mother, would sit and knelt before it, letting the tears he had kept in for so long flow uncontrollably and when they were spent he just sits there, breathing in and out, out and in, trying to think of what to do next, knowing that possibly that he was the very last breathing dragon. _

"_What do I do now?" Valek asks the empty hall of his home. He wasn't expecting an answer, but what he got was a cough, quite possibly the loveliest sound he had heard yet. _

_He searches through the carnage of the dead and found the Mistress looking at him with blood strained eyes. He knells before her and picks her up in to his arms and feels that she is slick with her own and everyone else's blood._

"_M...my son, I... Is still alive?" When she coughs a splutter of blood followed. "Today is indeed fortunate..."_

"_Mother, I am sorry I wasn't here. I..." More tears fell from Valek's eyes, and they soon slow as he feels her paw agented his cheek._

"_L... leaves... this place, hi... hide and... live." The Mistress looks in to Valek's eyes and smiles. "I am... so proud of you..."_

_As the last words left her lips she died in Valek's arms. He places her down and prayed that she was granted the highest of honours of the Dragon heavens and soon after he left the Keep only to be confronted by a group of humans..._

**Now: In the ruins of the Forgotten Kingdom...**

_Valek, _Isadora asks, bringing him back to the real world. _Wouldn't the Mistress make her presents know to us now?_

Isadora had a point where was the Mistress? Now that he thinks about it she wouldn't have waited for them but instead...

"Saruman where is the Mistress?" Valek asks.

"Well my friend there has been a change of plan..." Saruman raises his hand and clicks his fingers.

Valek and Isadora looks around as numerous torches are lit as humans with bows and arrows come from behind pillars and out from behind the bones of dragons and they aim them at both Valek and Isadora.

Valek's anger grew and he lunges for Saruman but falls just short as a shaft imbeds itself in his shoulder. The pain is unbearable as Valek now knows that the arrow was tipped with poison as he backs away and lies down.

"Valek, NO!" Isadora cries as she too feels his pain.

_Isadora stay where you are, else they'll shot you too..._ Valek's voice was faint as he looks at Saruman.

"Why?" Valek grunts in pain. "Why?"

"My master wants all of the dragons dead, but the girl on the other hand he wants for himself."

"NO! You will not take me away from him!" Isadora yells

The men's bow string tightens ready to fire but relax as Saruman's hand rises.

"You will come with us or I will give the order for the men to kill both you and Valek,"

_Valek what do you want me to do? _Isadora asks.

_Go with them, I'll find you..._

_They'll kill you anyway!_ Isadora cries.

_The poison on the arrows are strong but please go with them, if I die you will know as all of my power will flow in to you giving you the strength to leave the prison, but for now go with them._

_Alright my love, but you will come back for me, promise me._

_Isadora..._

_Promise me!_

Valek sighs, knowing that he might not be able to keep it. _I promise._

Isadora looks at Saruman with teary eyes. "I'll go with you."

Slowly she gets off Valek and walks over to him as he grabs her by the hair and tied her hands with rope. Valek growls at him.

"And your Father will want to have a word with you." Saruman jeers as he laughs at the hopeless face of Isadora. "Men our master wants the dragon wounded and bound so that he will never leave this place, but first..."

Saruman drops his hand and with the order given the men shot the arrows from their bows and with cries from Isadora and Valek, he knew his task was done. He then checks that Isadora still lived finding that she dose and hoists her on his shoulder as the men bound Valek to the ground. With the men in toe they left Valek to rot with the rest of his kind.

**Sometime later Isadora regains consciences...**

Isadora wakes to find that she isn't dead and somehow finds it a comfort and a tragedy. She all so knew that Valek was somehow still alive, she can still hear his heart beat as if it was right next to hers. _Please, my love. Be alright._

Then she hears voices from the outside of where they were keeping her.

"Did you hear the sound of the dragon scream?" One asks.

"Oh no, the best was the girl and her scream, I could listen to that all night." One of the other humans replies.

"I wonder how that girl would scream if we had a little fun with her?" The first asks again.

"That's a death wish waiting to happen." The other one told him.

"There will be no 'having fun' with the girl, not until the Master gets that child out of her." Isadora recognises the voice as Saruman's. "Until then no one touches the girl."

"Yes sir!" Both of them said.

"Now go and get some sleep, were leaving early tomorrow morning." Then the tent flaps opened and Saruman walked in to see Isadora was awake and looking at him with a pair of fearsome violet eyes. "I guess you heard all of that?" Saruman asks.

She gave no response.

"The only reason you're alive is that our Master can clam your child, since his mate was killed." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Matter not though; once the child is born you death will be quick." Saruman laughs. "Once of course the men and I have had our '_fun'_ with you." Saruman left the tent laughing, leaving Isadora boiling with rage.

_Curse them... Curse them... CURSE THEM ALL TO HELL!_ Isadora thinks staying stiff like a board. _They will all die..._


	8. Chapter 8 Sometimes they comeback

**Chapter Eight: Sometimes they comeback for more.**

The moon was high as it shone over the ruins of the Forgotten Kingdom and the black dragon, Valek wakes.

He rolls over snapping the ropes and chains as the pain from the arrows was over and now his heart was painful, he knew Isadora was alive but that was soon about to change he would guess. If he were to follow them they would kill her and their child, but there was nothing else he could think of to do.

"What am I to do!" he yells out in to the night, hoping that whatever god, goddess or sprit would somehow answer him.

"_There is always something to do..."_

Alert Valek looks around for the source of the voice but saw nothing but the shifting breeze and that alone looked eerie.

"Who are you, what are you?" Valek asks.

"_You know who I am, as to what I am, I am dead and have been ever since you last held me over four hundred years ago."_

"My queen..." Valek mutters.

"_Yes, my son."_

Before Valek's eyes an ethereal form of his adoptive mother came in to existence. The Mistress stood about forty feet on her hind legs. She has dark green scales. Her horns form a bone like crown and a series of them running down the middle of her spine. Her wing's span at least sixty feet and is tipped with little spikes. Her eyes were of deep blue and held pity for Valek's situation.

"_I still love you my son if that is what you are worried about." _The Mistress says as Valek looks away from her. _"You can do nothing to change that."_

"I thought you would reject me for my choice in who I loved." He replies.

"_You are the last dragon my son, it is your right to see how the future of our kind will survive and the only way for it to happen was for you to chose a human for a mate." _She sighs. _"I like Isadora and I think she and you will live good lives but that cannot happen unless you save her from the abomination." _

"A war over which he and the dragoness fell in love... that is not a reason to start a war, it should never have happened."

"_And it is only too late that I realise that."_ Valek looks at the ghost form of his mother. _"I have lost everything I held dearest to me, friends, family, my only son and for what? To keep what has been unchanged for an eternity of countless years?"_

"We have all made mistakes mother..." Valek watches his mother nod, "But the time for morning has pasted and now is the time to act."

"_How, I and the rest of our kind are dead."_

"I still live, and old powers of mine are returning to me in order to defend Isadora and our unborn child."

She sighed. _"But you fear that your power will not be enough?"_ Valek nods. _"Then I shall teach you what the living should never know..."_

**Elsewhere in the middle of nowhere...**

"Wake up bitch!" someone shouts with a following sharp pain on her cheek. Isadora woke up furious. She was ready to attack them with all her might. At that moment she wishes she could do what her lover had and change into the shadows. She wants to disappear, find her love, kill the bastards who did this, and live peacefully.

One of the men pulls her up by her hair causing her to scream in pain. Isadora's eyes starts to flash to a violet.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She back hands him and ran for it. Too bad the others were around or she would have escaped. "Why, how-"

The man who she had smacked was about to strike her but Saruman quickly arrives and tell him otherwise. "If the Master finds out he is going to have your head!" He warns. Then his gaze switches to her. "Do not do that again."

Isadora glares right back and crosses her arms against her chest. Then she began to scratch her forearm as it began to itch of late.

Saruman continues to glare at Isadora, and then he smiles. "Get her Father; he is dying to see her again."

Isadora's heart sank; she would have to confront her Father again. _I'm stronger now, strong enough so that he won't hurt me._

Isadora was soon being lead back to the tent where she was once more bound to a chair with a table in front of her as she waits. She didn't have to wait long as a man standing at six foot strode in with a venomous look upon his aging face.

But what was new about her Father where the four long scares on his face. They started from the top of his forehead went over his eye, nose and mouth and ended at his chine. _Ouch, _She thinks. _So that is what Valek did to him..._

"I told you that I would find you no matter how far you ran, no matter where you would run." He pulls a chair up on the table opposite her "I will tell you here and now that I'm, far more understanding that what Saruman's Master is, now tell me what has the dragon done to you?"

"Valek has made me happy, far more then what I can say for you." Isadora retorts.

Isadora's father sighs, stands and takes off his leather belt. "I will not ask again, next time I'll just hit you."

"He has made me happy." Isadora's eyes are determent as she looks at her Father. "Hit me all you like, I have nothing more to tell you."

"So be it." Isadora's father slides the chair out of the way then moves the table so only he and she and the chair she is sitting on are in the middle of the room. "Your mother and brother where fun to hit for sometime but you Isadora was always the best to hit and now I can make up for all the time I have missed."

Her father raises her chine so that she is looking at him as he brings his fist about and hits her on the left cheek. Isadora feels the contact of the leather and is surprised that it doesn't hurt like it used to. She then looks at her father who in turn was staring at her in shock.

"Scales?" He asks. "How on earth did you grow scales?"

Then as if right on queue Saruman walks in and looks at them both, more so at Isadora then her father.

"She is already starting to turn?" Saruman mumbles.

"What is she turning in to?" Isadora's Father asks. "Tell me damn it!"

"The dragon gave her some of his heart in a ritual that binds them together and makes them both immortal and has side effects on the human of the two." Saruman moves closer to look at her face and with his hand he looks her face over. "But I have never seen anything like this before."

"Get off me." Isadora nearly bites on Saruman's hand but he moves them back in time. "Touch me again and you will lose a finger or two."

"You won't be able to see her again until the Master has what he wants out of her, and then you can do what you wish with her." Saruman looks back at her Father.

"What do you mean 'out of her'?" He asks with an angry look.

"She is pregnant with the dragon's child." Isadora's Father looks at her. "The child is an abomination in my eyes, but if it what the Master wants then who am I to complain." Then Saruman looks at her. "Time for you to sleep we leave early again, I don't want to be late."

**Later in Isadora's tent...**

With the little food and water she was given Isadora found it hard to sleep with the thoughts of Valek's welfare to keep her up and the fact that her whole body was burning all over the place as more outlines of black scales that soon started appearing. What was worse was the ever present itch in between her legs when she ever thought of him. That was something that brought her both pain and pleasure.

Deciding to try and relax, she imagines that she is wearing nothing and that she is lying up next to Valek's stomach holding his tail letting the tip run all over her body making her squirm and moan, slowly bringing it down. As she does this her other hand fingers her slit making it wet and slick enough for his tail to enter and slip in and out with out and trouble.

Knowing what Valek would soon next do to her is softly flick her clit but hard enough to make her feel it. Soon Isadora has had enough of torching herself and starts to pump three fingers in to her slit making her moan softly. But not filling her up as either Valek's tail or his stiff member would, leaving her very unsatisfied.

But as soon as she has had enough there is commotion out the front of the tent and soon someone else is thorn in the same tent as she. The other human slowly raises and looks at Isadora and then leans up next to one of the posts that kept the tent up right.

The human that is looking at her would stand about seven feet tall and he is wearing all black cloths. His eyes are brown the same colour as his hair. At his sides are empty sheaths and she wonders why he was here. Was he going to rescue her or something else?

"Pardon me, but is your name Isadora?" He asks, leaving her surprised.

_How does he know my name?_ She thinks. _Could Valek be behind this?_

"Yes..." She mumbles.

"Then I have a message from your lover, Valek." He clears his throat. "'I am fine my love and I will find you soon. But before we live in peace I have a few things to take care of. Now I must finish up and leave you with another lesion that might speed up the transformation process. 'Forsake the light and embrace the darkness.' I love you and I leave you with this puppet of mine to help you.' That is all he said to me." The 'puppet' crosses his legs and looks at Isadora.

"What did he mean by calling you a puppet?" Isadora asks.

"Just that, I live only by his power his will. Since they took you his old power has returned in force but he must learn to use it again and he is in luck, his mother is there to help him."

"But the Mistress is dead, isn't she?"

"Yes and no." The puppet scratches his head. "Yes she did die, but now she is back in an enthral form."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Rogue, and Valek has assigned me as you guardian, until he can rescue you."

Isadora just sat there thinking, what he meant by being her guardian. There was so much she had to think on and she also knew that she had little time to understand what Valek meant but 'Forsaking the light to embraces the darkness." Then she looks at Rogue and smiles.

"We have work to do and little time to do it in, my 'guardian'" She watches Rogue smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness Arise

**Chapter Nine: Darkness Arise.**

A blind Figure dressed in black with a sheet of cloth covering his eyes walks towards capital of Nero. Nothing would seem abnormal about this Figure except that he walks unhindered and this alone earns him looks of uncertainty from any and all on lookers. This Figure would stand at about seven feet six inches, his hair is jet black. The cloths that he wears are also black, black shirt, black pants, black trench coat and so on. The weapon's he carries is a long sword with a one and half handle and a dirk. Indeed to all, that happen to gaze upon this Figure fear is the first thing they feel then a cold deepening detestation for something or someone else.

The Figure walks up to the gate and is challenged by a squad of guards. They all seem to be on edge around this figure, and none would blame them either.

"State your name and prepose for being in the city." The Captain of this group asks.

The Figures voice was as dark as his cloths and it makes a few of the guards back away in fear.

"Why should I tell you?" the Captain was about to speak again but the Figure waves his hand to silence him. "You humans are all the same, now if you don't mind there is someone I need to see." The Figure tries to walk past them but was caught on the shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere." The Captain tells the figure and nods to the other guards to draw their own weapons.

"Captain..." The Figure whispers as his hand moves to his dirk. "A very bad idea..."

The Captain could only register his last statement before he could feel the cold, icy steel of the Figure's dirk in his neck.

The Figure is seen smiling as the dirk starts to glow green. Then he forces the dirk down the Captain's chest rending blood, bone and flesh as mere cloth to his blade. The Figure then pulls the dirk out of the Captain's stomach and then with his other hand he pulls out of his sheath a sword that holds a black aura. He stares at each of the other guards in turn and then over again and his smile broadens.

"Who dies next?"

Without receiving an answer from any of them the Figure soon dashes forward with unmatched speed, spinning and impaling the dirk in to the next guard and then cutting another down with his Sword of shadows. The cry of their fallen fellows rallies the other guards to fight.

The Figure knew that he would have a fight on his hands but he has an edge that no one else could or would ever possess. Darkness, the Figure could feel the dark power flow through him as if it was his own blood, a vessel he is and nothing will stand before him and live to tell the tale of his rage.

Guards kept coming to try his blade and wrath and still none could hit him, he was like a living shadow. The guards knew that it would be better to die by the Figure's hand then the Master's, at least the Figure was a quick killer.

The Figure knew that there where onlookers, watching him cut down their son's , their brother's, their lovers and their husbands, he doesn't care they all will be reunited again in the afterlife, should there be one for them.

The figure is fighting two maybe three at a time if not six. And whenever a blade came close to him he would shift that part of his body in to an enthral form and avoid any possible damage to himself. And the unlucky soul that should be so lucky receives a gruesome death.

Once the Figure has a spare moment he turns and lodges the dirk in to a guards eye socket and reefs down splitting the bone and cutting away half of a guards jaw, showering those close to them in the thick red substance. Blocking the next attack with his sword, he brings his dirk up then brings in down upon the guards hand, impaling the skin pumping the poisonous magic from the dirk in to the guard's bloodstream, killing him slowly but killing him never the less. The Figure then leans back just in time to see the silver steel of the sword fall in front of him and hitting the hard ground. Grinning the Figure kicks the sword out of the guard's hand and elbows him the face knocking him back servile feet, the figure walks up to him and smiles before impaling him with his sword. The Figure looks back at the other two guards who had thought that is would be better that the get more reinforcements from the Keep. One nudges the other and tells him to run for it while he tries to holds the figure off. Nodding the other guard run's for it as the other guard charges the Figure.

Laughing the Figure sides steps the guard and lands the dirk in his neck.

The figure is now standing in the middle of the fallen guards and looks at anyone would challenge him. The Figures ears twitch and look at the main road that leads in to the city. Even though most would think him to be blind he could see everything that lay before him. Not even the shadows can hide anything from his sight, but what lay before him might cause him some trouble.

Scores of battle ready soldiers stood before him and was lead by no other then Saruman.

**Earlier that day in the dungeons of Nero...**

Two days have passed since Rogue had told Isadora that Valek will be coming for her. She could still hear the words the he spoke to her before he faded back in to the shadows...

**Two days ago...**

_Rogue grunts in pain as Isadora mediates and disturbs her._

"_Rogue, what is it?" she asks concerned for his wellbeing._

"_My... my power is fading..." Rogue grunts again, this time holding his heart. "Valek is calling all his power to him, even me." Rogue looks at Isadora. "Valek will be coming for you and will leave a trail of blood and flesh as he will do anything to find you."_

_Rogue sits down and smiles at Isadora. "You are so lucky to have someone like Valek..."_

"_Yes I am lucky." Isadora smiles, then moves next to him hold his shoulder with her scaly hand._

"_I only pray that he sees fit to give me full life for the service that I have provided for you."_

"_I'll make sure he does." Isadora reassures him and just as she sees him begin to fade she kisses him on the cheek._

"_Thank you, my Mistress..."_

**The present...**

Isadora remembers that they where the last words that Rogue had spoken to her before he disappeared in to the shadows. She then looks at her arm as the black scales are now more dominate feature on her body instead of her flesh. As she continued to scratch at it she then returns to her meditations concentrating on forsaking the light and embracing the darkness, just as Valek instructed.

**Sometime later: In the blackness of the dungeons...**

The next sound that disturbs Isadora's meditations is the sounds of a distance battle. Her hearing has improved something to do with the transformation she guesses. But still she could make out the faint sounds of swords clashing and men dying,

The dungeons doors are opened and two sets of footsteps walk thought and to the front of her prison doors. Isadora looks at both men as she sits there wondering why they are here, if not to insult her.

"The Master wants to see you now." One of them said.

Isadora nods as she stands as one of the men unlocks the door and opens it. They unsheathe their swords as she walks out fully a wear of what she is capable of and deciding not to take any chances.

"This way, please miss." The other says as he steps out of her way.

Isadora follows the two males as they lead her through the keep to a main room where one of the knocks the on the door three times and waits to be answered. There wasn't an answer, the doors just swang in on their own and Isadora finally sees the man that has caused her so much grief.

**Elsewhere: Outside the gates of Nero...**

The Figure looks at the scores of elite guards before him as the lead; Saruman raises his scythe towards him.

"Men, the Master orders that this thing be destroyed." Saruman looks scornfully at the Figure. "See that it happened."

The men start to run at the figure then stop as he lifts his shadow sword.

"I am the wielder of the darkness and the eternal night!" And just as he finishes that sentence hordes of shadows are drawn to his blade. "I am the vessel of darkness and by my command the dead shall rise and serve!"

With that the figure slams the sword in to the ground as the shadows flew from the sword an in to the bodies of the slain guards. Slowly and one by one the dead guards start to raise once more, wounds still bleeding and with eyes that resembles black holes. Mindless they were and bound to the Figure's will. They became the undead: Ghouls, humans who are dead and brought back to life bound to someone's will until they have become immobilized or the one controlling them is dead.

"Destroy everything and everyone, leave no one alive." With his order given the ghouls mindlessly run at the elites with swords drawn, ready for battle.

The two forces meat with a clash of screams of the dying humans and an all matter of metal. Although the elites did not fall when the ghouls swords where unsheathed from their corpse they themselves became ghouls under the control of the Figure and fought their fellows.

Soon understanding that he was the only one left that wasn't taken, Saruman began to 'immobilise' whatever ghouls that came near him thinking that there were finally immobilise' he was grabbed from behind as one of the hands from the ghouls crawls up his leg. Saruman bats the hand away and looks behind him to see that all of the ghouls where rising again forever bound to the Figure's will and power.

"You will die for this!" Saruman growls at the Figure.

"Then you should have finished what you were ordered to do." The Figure replies.

Saruman growls and charges the Figure with his scythe ready to impale him with its blade. The Figure smiles and sides steps the attack catching the scythe with the hilt of the blade locking them together. The Figure knocks Saruman back with his elbow, but only a few feet but enough for them both to have breathing room. Again Saruman tries to attack the Figure but again both weapons are locked together and again Saruman is knocked back.

"You're getting slow in your old age, Saruman." The Figure says after he knocks Saruman back again. "And very predictable..."

"Who are you?" Saruman asks. "You speak as if you know me, but I don't know you."

Smiling the Figure looks at Saruman and pulls away the cloth that is covering his eyes and opens them reviling them to be nothing but a furious blood red glow.

"Valek, is that you?" Saruman asks. "Bu..."

Saruman never could finish the sentence as Valek dashes forward in the small moment of Saruman's hesitation and sheaths his sword in to him. Valek looks down and in to Saruman's eye as he pulls the blade out and he leaves Saruman sitting there in shock. Then Saruman spoke.

"I'm sorry for the role I played in this; I pray that you can forgive me." Saruman looks up at Valek to see him cleaning the shadow sword as the ghouls around him where destroying the town. "Please forgive me..."

Valek looks down at Saruman with a hateful look. "I never will nor can I forgive you for what you have done to me." Valek sheaths his swords and walks towards Saruman. "But you will be of use to me; your corpse will be of use anyways."

"Wha... AH!"

Saruman screams as Valek hands turn in to shadows and places them near to his head. Valek holds Saruman's head as he remoulds his form and when he finishes Valek steps back as the corpse of Saruman stands and kneels to Valek. And with the sound of Rogues voice he speaks

"My Master..." Rogue then looks up and in to Valek's blood red eyes. "Thank you for this chance of life."

"You served Isadora well and you sought this reward and now you have it." Valek looks around the area as the dead bodies of the town leak their blood in to the streets and the ghouls mindless, undoing the magic that bound them Valek turns back and looks at Rogue.

"Let's go and get Isadora."


	10. Chapter 10: Transformation

**Chapter Ten: Transformation.**

Both Valek and Rogue walk thought the main Keep of Nero until they arrived at the main doors of the throne room.

"The traitor is in here I can sense him..." Valek says as he looks at Rogue.

"The he can sense us as well can't he?" he replies as he pulls his Scythe out of a guard's body.

Valek nods as he kicks the door in as he sees the 'Master' holding Isadora with a knife to her neck.

"So you are the one that has killed all of my..." the 'Master looks in to Valek's eyes. "I thought Saruman killed you," then he looks at Rogue.

"Impossible..."

Isadora's heart would skip with happiness to see him and that Rouge was not lying to her; but with the knife still at her neck she made not one movement.

_Valek, my love, I'm glad you are okay..._ As any lovers instinct she always knows who that person is but it confused her to see Saruman with him then she sees that it's Rogue's face, not Saruman's. _Oh and could you now please get this knife away from me I'm starting to panic!_

Valek just stands there smiling.

"What are you smiling at Dragon? I hold your love with a knife at her neck!"

"It isn't me that you have to worry about and it isn't Rogue either..." Valek continues to smile

"What are you talking about?" the Master asks.

Valek points to Isadora. "It is her that you have to worry about."

_Forsake the Light and embrace the Darkness, you are ready..._

Finally understanding what the phrase means to her, Isadora feels the power pulse through her veins, her body, and yes, her soul. Within a matter of seconds her normal human skin was replaced with black scales. Where her ass crack was just about an inch higher than that a bladed tail started to grow in between the Master's legs but that didn't push him back. No it was new black wings that shot through her back and flung him into his thrown behind her. She felt new with this body of hers. Isadora slowly made her way to her pray. Her nails now claws as she was prepared to slice off his head and make a bloody mess.

"What... what is this?" The Master looks surprised by how fast she has turned in to her dragon form then he smiles.

"You are one of the Eternal Darkness and I am one of the Holy Light. But both of us are half-breeds let us see how this ends..."

In a flash of white light the Master himself turns in to a white dragon in much of the same fashion as Isadora but he has had more experience in fighting, but Isadora has something to fight for.

Valek looks on at his lover, glad that she has transformed but the threat of the Master still exist, but this was her fight now, not his.

Isadora just looked on in to the Master's eyes as they glowed white, she could feel his power from where she was. She knew he was stronger than her, she knew that she had to dig very deep to find the core of the power that Valek had given her. But what she didn't know was how to use it.

The Master also didn't have a clue of what she knew. He didn't want to waste any time in wondering either. He launches himself at her but grabs nothing but thin air.

Concentrating on the technique 'Mind set' Isadora knew when the attack was coming towards her, she was now feeling nothing, and she is now nothing. She is lighter than air and far stronger then what she was, but still not strong enough to land any blows of her own, she need to look deeper within herself to find, her anger, her hatred, her darkness.

Valek watches on at the battle that was unfolding before him. He could see that the mediation that Rouge told Isadora to do was paying off, her movements are more fluent, her reaction speed had improved and she was controlling her anger, but she had not yet found what he gave her. Valek couldn't help her find it. This is something she had to do on her own.

He couldn't figure it out, no matter how many punches he throws, kicks or attacks with his wings or his tail, The Mater could not hit Isadora.

"Fine girl." He says as he flies in to the air. "If I cannot have the child then neither, can you or Valek..."

Realising what he means by the sentence Valek was too slow to react as the Master burns Isadora with his white flame. Valek could only look on as his mate was being torched alive. He was frozen, unable to do a thing, but once the flame was ended he could see Isadora's torched form agented the wall smoking but he knew that she was still alive. But what he saw next makes him smile

Knowing that he still has to deal with Valek the Master turned to face him still sitting on the floor smiling as he looked past him. So the Master too looks in the same direction as Valek and see Isadora getting back up to her feet and as if her very breath the shadows came closer and closer.

Isadora was injured feeling very burned but as if the burn itself was enough look as far as possible as she could in to herself, she found what she needed to win this fight. Just like what Valek had done a about a week ago the shadows now envelope Isadora as she feel the raw power that Valek commands and breaths a black flame hotter than the intensity of magma. She looks at The Master with ultra violet eyes.

Valek could only sit there and smile as Isadora embraced the true meaning, her meaning, of the darkness and he will witness firsthand how deadly she can be. Then he head her voice, as cold as steel and as sharp as ice it will strike fear in to all that hear it.

"You stole me from my love, you tried to kill him, you tried to kill me, you threatened to take my child and now you will pay the price for crossing me." Isadora breathed in deeply and breathes out heavily as she could feel the power rushing through her. "Now die."

Seeing no way out of this the Master knew that this was his time to die but he wouldn't die without a fight. He flew in to attack her but he never got anywhere near her, all he felt, all he saw was darkness.

Isadora realises her black fire as it engulfs the Master in a, blackness where there could never be an escape, she never let the black fire end until she was sure that the master, the one that caused all of her suffering was at last dead.

Valek looked on as his lover burnt the one that killed all but him, the last of his race. He continues to watch on as Isadora ceased her attack as nothing, not even a skeleton of the Master was left. He continued to watch on as his glowing red eye meat her glowing violet eyes and as he stood she ran over to him hugging him.

"You came for me," she says as she feels him stroke her hair behind on of her horns.

"Yes, I did." He looks in to her eyes again as he turns in to his dragon form and continues to nuzzle Isadora. "Let's go home."

Isadora looks at Valek and shakes her head. "I cannot leave my mother and brother to the hands of my Father again, now that I have the power to save them, I want to save them from him Valek." She hugs him tightly. "Will you help me?"


End file.
